The present invention relates generally to operations performed and equipment utilized in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a system whereby multiple well tools are powered via a single optical fiber.
Many methods have been used in the past for selectively powering remote devices, such as well tools. For example, hydraulic lines may be run from a remote location to the well tools. Where it is desired to supply electrical power to the well tools, electrical lines may be run to the well tools. Separate electrical lines may be run to each of the well tools, or the same electrical lines may be run to each of the well tools, with signals on the lines being used to select from among the well tools for operation thereof.
In one recently developed method, an opto-electric converter is interconnected between a fiber optic line and a well tool. When light is transmitted through the fiber optic line, the opto-electric converter converts the light to electrical power, which is supplied to the well tool. For multiple well tools, a separate fiber optic line and opto-electric converter is required for each well tool. A particular well tool is selected by transmitting light through the corresponding one of the multiple fiber optic lines.
It would, however, be far preferable to be able to use a single fiber optic line to select from among multiple well tools for supplying electrical power thereto. This would reduce the number of fiber optic lines which must be installed in a well to individually control or power multiple devices. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to be able to use the same fiber optic line used to control or power multiple devices to also sense a parameter in a well.